


Fucked Out

by LarkForest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Crying, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkForest/pseuds/LarkForest
Summary: So hypothetically your favorite boyslut is forced to cum again and again, but still has a sounding rod stuck in their cocklet, can we assume that pressure would build and they would be crying from the pain until their master allowed them to dribble it out?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Fucked Out

“Stop complaining boy. I told you that I would be training all of your holes.” A hand grips the throat of the sobbing boy, applying pressure until the crying stops and Robin is left gasping for air. When the apprentice goes limp, Slade drops the boy to the ground where he curls up at his feet thanking his master for being so merciful. Slade kicks the boy and tells himself to present.

After shoving an oversized plug into his boyslut’s absolutely wrecked pussy, Slade moves and grips the boy’s small penis. Slade had spent months using and abusing the boy, stretching his pussy and throat to its limits. It was time to move to the last hole and carve his cocklet out into a proper cunt.

Slade grabs his toy box and pulls out a long slim rod adorned with small bumps. With one hand, Slade drops it deep into his urethra. Slade lets it sink deep into the boy’s cock and then pulls it out by the rounded head. Dick lets out a muffled moan as Slade drops the sound again letting gravity do the work as the rod fucks his cock. The rod was thicker than anything he has ever taken in that hole and Dick is squirming on the ground from the odd sensation. After months of not being allowed to cum, the boy is moaning like a bitch in heat. The pressure builds up and Dick feels himself falling over the edge, but there is nowhere for his cum to escape. It gets bottled up trapped behind the sounding rod. Dick hiccups, confused. 

Slade gives a mean grin at the sight. “You said you wanted to cum boy, but I never said that it wouldn’t hurt.” Slade proceeds to fuck the boy and milk his prostate at least three other times throughout the night. Dick lost count of how many times he was brought to orgasm, completely overwhelmed by the sensation and the pain that the buildup of pressure in cock brought. “Please master, no more!”

It’s a shame that Slade didn’t listen and just enjoyed his pet’s suffering until he passed out. Removing the rod was beyond satisfying, baby sluts are meant to leak. Slade will make Dick lick up his mess in the morning.


End file.
